


Who Said Business and Pleasure Should be Kept Separate?

by SophiaRoss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaRoss/pseuds/SophiaRoss
Summary: Laurel hates her job, but that doesn't mean she can't think her boss is hot.





	Who Said Business and Pleasure Should be Kept Separate?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first foray into porn. I saw that there was a lack of good lesbian smut, so I decided to write something I actually wanted to read. I hope someone else wants to actually read this too.
> 
> I also made a tumblr account specifically for this Ao3 account, so you can ask questions or send requests/prompts through there. I'll also try to post updates there too. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sapphic-swain

It was dark in the office, the only sounds coming from a dimly lit corner desk. Laurel sat squinting at the screen and typing furiously. When she'd applied for the job, she had figured that working at a startup would be fun. It wouldn't have the same daily grind of some other office job.

She was so wrong. So now, instead of being curled up in her gorgeous, soft bed, watching Netflix and stuffing her face with caramel corn, she was balancing accounts. 

She resisted the urge to bang her head on the computer and continued to mindlessly plug in numbers. She hated this job, she was going to send in her two weeks notice any day now, and she was going to laugh maniacally when she handed in the sheet to her boss. No! The CEO. The person who founded this horrible company.

Okay, maybe it wasn't so bad. The products, at least, were of high quality. And perhaps she had added several of their newest line to her ever-growing collection of vibrators. But you couldn't ignore quality!

And maybe the CEO wasn't so bad either. Her contracts may have been horrible, unfair, and difficult to understand, but her face was cute. More than cute. And the clothes she wore. Those pencil skirts and high heels and maybe Laurel had a thing for teachers back in the day, but that was a long time ago. 

Click click. Click click. Oh, yes, the sounds those high heels would make on the floor. Laurel stopped typing. Click click. Click click.

She looked up, and her heart ceased to beat. Towering over her was the CEO herself. A predatory half smile curved her immaculately made-up lips. Laurel's eyes traveled downward, resting on her breasts. They peeked, more than peeked, really, from a pristine white blouse, and Laurel couldn't make herself look away for anything.

Finally, she managed to tear her gaze away and forced a trembling smile on her face. "Ms.- Ms. Lionel. What are you doing at the office so late?" she stammered.

Ms. Lionel's smile only grew. "I was going to ask you the same question, love."

Laurel's eye's widened. "Am I not supposed to be here? I'm so so sorry!" She stood up abruptly, but Ms. Lionel pushed her back down with just two fingers.

She pulled a computer chair from another desk and perched on the edge. "It's fine, darling. I just felt so bad seeing you working out here all alone in the dark." She leaned forward while Laurel shrunk back. "So why are you still working so late? A pretty girl like you probably has a boyfriend waiting for her at home."

Laurel shook her head wordlessly.

"What?" Ms. Lionel purred. "No boyfriend? What a shame." She stroked Laurel's cheek with the back of her hand. The nails, she was surprised to note, were short and unpainted. She held her breath as Ms. Lionel grabbed her chin. 

"Ms. Lionel," she breathed.

Their eyes met and Laurel's hands tightened on the armrests of her chair. The grip on her chin tightened, and Ms. Lionel leaned in. Oh god. Lips brushing Laurel's ear, she whispered, "Call me Bree."

She couldn't help herself. "Bree," she said in a shuddering whisper. Her pathetic half-moan was cut off by Bree's lips covering her own in a kiss that quickly turned filthy. Laurel's grip on the armrests of her chair loosened, but her hands were not unoccupied for long. Bree pulled away from her, a string of saliva connecting the two. Eyes hazy and unfocused, Laurel blinked in confusion, voicing her discontent.

"Come on, love," Bree said, tugging on Laurel's arms. Gently, she guided Laurel to straddle her. Laurel's skirt rode up, showing off her plain white panties. With teasing fingers, Bree caressed the front. "How cute."

Groaning with frustration, Laurel buried her face in Bree's neck, mouthing at the skin. She let out an abortive moan as Bree moved her head to meet her lips again. It was unchoreographed and messy, teeth clacking and lips being bitten, but it was still the best kiss Laurel had ever had. 

Her lower half began to heat up, and her panties dampened. Bree's hand found the thing fastening her hair into a conservative bun and tugged. Blonde hair fell, bobby pins scattering across the floor. Unforgiving hands began to brush through and tug at her hair. Bree's hands tightened in Laurel's hair, and she pulled in earnest, forcing Laurel's head back. She kissed and licked her way first down her chin and then her neck. She worried the thin skin of Laurel's collarbone between her teeth before diving deeper. 

She buried her face in Laurel's breasts, one hand still in her hair and the other unbuttoning her blouse. Laurel choked back an embarrassing noise and let her hands wander into Bree's hair. Dark and pulled into a severe bun, Laurel toyed and tugged until she had released the hair from its tight coil. 

That lovely hand playing with her own hair had left, trailing down her shoulder to help her shimmy the half-way unbuttoned blouse down her torso. She groaned at the loss of it, pushing Bree's head further into her breasts and massaging at her scalp.

Bree's hands trailed to her upper back, tickling slightly as they unclasped each hook keeping Laurel's bra on one by one.She gasped at the release of pressure when the last hook came undone and Bree threw the bra on Laurel's desk. She mouthed at Laurel's now free breast, alternating gentle teeth and tongue, moving down and further still until she was teasing Laurel's nipple.

Laurel had never considered herself particularly affected by people playing with her nipples, but that was before she had met Bree. She moaned openly, tightening her hands in Bree's dark, wavy hair. She bent her head, burying her nose in Bree's hair. God, she was such a creep, but it smelled so good.

Waves of pleasure coursed lower and lower in her body, culminating in her clit. Her ensuing moan was muffled by Bree's head, and she started to rut on Bree's thigh. It was never enough but at the same time, all too much.

Bree removed herself from Laurel's breasts, brown eyes soft and lipstick smudged but somehow still perfect. She was even more beautiful than when she was perfectly put together. "Aw, sweetheart," she cooed, "so desperate." She placed her hands on Laurel's waist, stilling her.

Laurel whimpered, still half chasing the friction. Bree's fingertips trailed down her chest and stomach to caress her crotch. She whined, pushing against Bree's hand, but Bree moved her hand away. "Please," Laurel whimpered.

"In time, love," Bree laughed.

Indignation showed itself on her face in a frown, but it was quickly forgotten in the waves of arousal drowning Laurel as Bree returned her hand and began her descent downward. 

Cruel fingers toyed with the bottom edge of her panties, just barely stroking the skin near her labia. "Please," Laurel moaned again, rocking her pelvis forward.

Once again, Bree's hand was no longer there for her to push into. "Not yet, darling. I want to know you really want it."

Laurel let out a sobbing moan and buried her face in Bree's shoulder. "I'm so wet," she groaned. "I want you so badly."

Bree's free hand smoothed the hair at the back of Laurel's head while the hand on her panties began to travel to the center of her wanting where they were the most soaked. "How badly?" Bree whispered in her ear.

Laurel couldn't get the words out. "I want," she began, "I want-" she groaned in frustration. "Please please please please," she moaned. "I- I've been waiting for so long." She gasped, and finally, she felt the pressure she had been craving. 

"Is that better?" Bree asked, dragging her words out and circling her fingers on the wet fabric. 

Laurel moaned, thrusting her hips forward. All too soon, the pressure was gone. That delicious friction only a memory. Laurel groaned.

"Shh." Bree hushed her. "Be patient."

Laurel was patient. She was so patient even though she wanted those fingers back so badly. And being patient finally paid off

Bree tugged Laurel's panties down. For once, not taking her time and teasing. Well groomed blonde curls showed themselves, and Bree's hand slid down. Her finger was finally pressed on that wonderful spot where Laurel had wanted it the whole time. Two fingers toyed with her clit, stroking up and down and then in circles, making Laurel's head spin in circles too. 

Then, something changed. A tiny buzzing sound buried itself in Laurel's ear. 

"What do you say we try out a new product?" Bree said, still rubbing Laurel to distraction.

"New product?" Laurel asked hazily. Her eyes just barely opened enough to see a familiar predatory grin curve her lips.

"Yes," she said, and then Laurel felt it. It pulsed on her clit, sending vibrations deeper and deeper, shaking her very core. "It's our new clitoral stimulator," Bree murmured, pressing still firmer on Laurel's clit. "Ten settings."

Ten settings? Laurel wanted to ask. The one she owned only had three and that was enough to drive her crazy. But all she could do was throw her head back and moan as the vibrator swept her away. Bree upped the setting once. Twice. Two more times until Laurel couldn't think straight. The pleasure peaked and peaked, and Laurel began to think that it would just go on forever with no release.

It was like something broke. A dam inside of her, holding her back from ultimate pleasure, but Bree shattered it, allowing Laurel to experience release. True release, like she had never felt before.

She jerked and moaned, Bree's steady hands the only thing keeping her upright. It seemed to last forever, but Laurel knew it couldn't. Finally, she was done, slumped forward on Bree's chest, and the vibrator had seemingly disappeared to wherever it had come from. Bree's frim, gentle hands stroked down her back until she was coherent again. 

"What about you?" Laurel panted.

Bree smiled softly and rucked her skirt up from underneath Laurel. She wasn't wearing panties. She guided Laurel's hand to herself, helping to press her fingers inside. "It won't take long," she said.

While Laurel was too tired to even consider a second orgasm, the arousal that pleasuring Bree gave her was undeniable. She pushed her index and middle fingers deeper into Bree's opening as Bree massaged her clit with her own hand. 

She let out a quiet moan as Laurel ceaselessly fingered her, just as insistent as Bree had been to her. Bree's own hand hastened its pace, but Laurel remained steady, thrusting even through Bree's shuddering orgasm. Gently, Laurel pulled her fingers out from inside Bree, wiping her juices on her own skirt.

"Thank you," Bree said, voice still trembling.

Laurel gave her a look as she climbed off of Bree's lap. "Thank me? No, thank you!" Laurel said. "That was the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Bree burst into laughter, throwing her head back. "I knew you were cute, but I didn't think I'd like you this much."

Laurel's cheeks pinkened and began to heat up. She began to stammer. "I, uh, I don't know what to say."

An unfamiliar look came over Bree's face, "How about yes to coming home with me tonight?"

Her cheeks darkened to a true red. "Well, I don't know if I can go another round tonight."

Bree laughed again. "We don't have to." Somehow, those words seemed more scandalous than anything Laurel had done with Bree that night.

"Yes," Laurel said without hesitation. "I'll go home with you."


End file.
